UEG-00AX Gundam Prominence
|manufacturer=Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps |model number=UEG-00AX |developed from=HFMS-3XGT Superior Alice Custom |developed into=UEG-00AX2 Gundam Radiance |variants= |unit type=Custom Close Quarters Gundam-type |launched=GC 147 |operators= Unified Earth Government |known pilots=Alice Shinobu |height=18 meters |power plant=GEN Energy Harnesser System Enhanced Solar Power Absorption System |armaments= |special equipment= |armour=G-Plate |accommodation=1 Pilot |affiliation= Unified Earth Government |universe=Galactic Colonization }} The was a Gundam-type Mobile Suit based on the design of the HFMS-3XGT Superior Alice Custom. It was independently created by the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps to serve as Corps Commander Alice Shinobu's personal mobile suit in the later stages of Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments UEG-AW Type XII Broadsword x2: A pair of Type XII Broadswords served the primary close combat weapon for the . The Broadswords were generally held at the side skirts of the mobile suit. Reverse-engineered from the Human Federation's own Superior Sonic Vibration Sword, the UEG-AW Type XII Broadswords utilized oscillation technology to significantly enhance the cutting ability of the weapon, allowing it to cleanly slice through mobile suits. In addition to oscillation capabilities, the Type XII Broadsword was able to envelop itself in energy derived from the 's generator. UEG-AW Vulcan/Beam Saber x2: UEG-AW Heat Blade x2: UEG-AW Custom Buster Rifle: A beam weapon based on the HFMS-3XGT Superior Alice Custom's High Buster Rifle, it was able to fire a powerful particle beam that can easily destroy mobile suits in a single hit. The Custom Buster Rifle was able to configure its output depending on the situation, allowing for strong single shots or weak rapid fire. *'UEG-AW Vulcan/Beam Saber': UEG-AW Energy Field: System Features Hardpoint: To fit in with UEG design aesthetics, the was designed to include a hardpoint to allow for multi-role function. The had a hardpoint installed on the mobile suit's back. The Prominence Support Frame was primarily mounted on the Prominence's hardpoint. Anti-beam Coating: Prominence Support Frame: Hyper Mode: Noir System: As with all of Alice's personal mobile suits, the was installed with the Noir System to aid her in combat. The Noir System was a stealth system developed by the Unified Earth Defense Force for special operations-oriented mobile suits. It allowed mobile suits to blend in with the surrounding environment and become invisible to visual systems and radar detection. It consisted of two parts: Dead Orbit Stealth Film and Stealth Ablative Armour. Both were integral to the function of the Noir System and the loss of either would render it useless until reapplication. The two components were fragile and needed to be consistently maintained and reapplied to ensure complete stealth capability. *'Dead Orbit Stealth Film': Dead Orbit Stealth Film consisted of photoreactive panels that refracted light around the mobile suit while also mimicking the surrounding environment. As a result, it allowed the mobile suit to remain camouflaged and avoid visual detection. For full stealth function, Dead Orbit Stealth Film needed the stealth ablative arour to remain intact as it provided the radar and sensor protection portion of the Noir System. *'Stealth Ablative Armour': A type of coating that was applied onto the surface of the , stealth ablative armour would refract radar sensors, allowing the mobile suit to remain undetected. For full stealth function, stealth ablative armour needed the Dead Orbit Stealth Film to remain intact as it provided the visual cloak portion of the Noir System. History Milky Way Civil War Origins Development of the began after Corps Commander Alice Shinobu captured a HFMS-3XGT Superior unit during the Battle of Jericho. Desiring a personal Gundam-type Mobile Suit for herself, Alice tasked the Research Engineers of the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps to reverse-engineer the HFMS-3XGT Superior Alice Custom. Gallery File:Exia_Dark_Matter_Front.png File:Exia_Dark_Matter_Back.png File:ProminenceDM1.jpg File:ProminenceEDM1.gif File:ProminenceEDM.gif File:ProminenceEDM2.gif File:ProminenceEDM3.gif File:ProminenceEDM4.gif File:ProminenceEDM5.gif File:ProminenceEDM6.gif Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The Images utilized by the were derived from the , a Custom Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit piloted by in the Gundam Series, .